


Futaba

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: For the longest time, Futaba had shut herself away from the world.





	Futaba

For the longest time, Futaba had shut herself away from the world.

The voices, the memories, all messing with her mind, leaving her afraid of everything.

Out of options, out of choices, she turned to a group who supposedly could steal people's hearts, changing them, forcing them to confess.

She didn't know if she had anything to confess, but she had to try.

_Was it the right choice?_ she had wondered.

The answer?

She'd gained friends, people who cared about her despite everything.

She'd helped save the world from the bad guys.

Was it the right choice?

_Definitely,_ she thought.


End file.
